


Proud Prophecy

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Discrimination, Don’t post to another site, Episode: s02e22 The Answer, F/F, First Time Gem Fusion, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Protective Ruby, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Of all the glimpses Sapphire saw within her visions, she never saw just how special one Ruby, a common Homeworld soldier, would become to her.





	Proud Prophecy

A Sapphire saw only servitude in their future, a lifetime of reading the possibilities of the path ahead for the grace of the Diamonds.

The prophetic Gem had only one purpose, to see what others could not, and exist for others, not for their own self.

And so, Sapphire obeyed, sharing her visions for Blue Diamond and her Court without fail.

 

Her place, forevermore, was to only be what her society told her to be, and nothing else, lest she be deemed flawed. Imperfect.

And shattered.

 

An infinity of futures descended upon her, like cobwebs glistening with dew drops, reflecting part of a puzzle that needed to become whole. Glimmers of hope, or despair in the face of a possible outcome.

One day, something changed in her own future.

 

Of all the glimpses Sapphire saw within her visions, she never saw just how special one Ruby, a common Homeworld soldier, would become to her.

Bursting with vibrancy and life along the branches of destiny, there should have been fire, should have been rebellious energy.

But there had been nothing. No warning of the turbulent events that transpired at Court when Sapphire met Ruby, and they were cast out for engaging in the forbidden between Gems.

 

They Fused, together in a clumsy song, and the scandal rippled across the Court.

 

That Ruby, in all her burning splendor, incinerated the chains of expectancy that bound that Sapphire to a preordained life set out by her Diamonds. Her inflamed spirit saved Sapphire, from the rebels that almost claimed her life and then the rigid followers of Homeworld.

The connection was brief, a warm embrace of pure love holding them together, then when they fell apart, they faced the hatred and the disgust.

 

In a whirlwind of emotions she never felt so strongly before, Sapphire let the determined Ruby take her hand, and whisk her away from those who endangered them for not conforming to the Order.

And, as scared as Sapphire had been, by the uncertainty that no foresight could hope to give, she realised something important, as she fled through the forest with Ruby.

She was free.

 

She was her own Sapphire, foreseeing her own desires and wants in a world previously so cold and lacking life. She could be her own Gem, with her own future of her own choosing.

When Ruby held out her hand, what she offered was not only a means to safety, but of freedom, salvation, and Love.

 

As Sapphire melted with her Ruby, becoming a physical communication, she knew that often the outcomes that were the most unexpected, the most daunting, always had a silver lining peeking through the darkest clouds and heaviest rainfall.

And a breathtaking rainbow awaited after a cold, dark storm.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steven Universe fic, and it's on Lesbian Visibility Day. Yay. <3
> 
> It's very obvious I went for a piece that taps into what society and culture expects us to be, and who we really are. While I wrote from the perspective of someone who is told they're wrong for loving who they love, the concept behind the world building and Gem society is that fascinating, many readers will find something to identify with here, whether it's not fitting into the societal mold or realising that everything you thought you knew has changed.
> 
> I love Sapphire and Ruby, and I do love the concept of Homeworld and Gem society, how every Gem is seen to have a purpose or role to play. I decided to blend that into a LOVE WINS story because they are always the best feel good stories. <3
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. <3


End file.
